


The Lunch Lady

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- A Day in the Life of... [1]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Gen, Memorials, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The OS is dedicated to a very special woman. Grandma, I love you. May you rest in peace.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- A Day in the Life of... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	The Lunch Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today with a heavy heart. Step one of grieving, if you will…
> 
> Grandma,
> 
> May you rest easy now… I love you. You will always be with me.
> 
> -Your first grandson

Today was the first day of her new job! She was no longer retired! But it has been so long since she last had a job… She was so nervous for today.

… What if I can't do it? What if I mess up? Or what if nobody likes me?...

As she was finishing getting herself ready, for this new beginning of her's, she was finally ready to put on her new uniform- clunky black shoes, high white socks, a thick grey skirt- with a matching button-up blouse. All of it accented with a white apron, a hair net, and plastic gloves…

… She was ready to become a lunch lady.

You see, being a lunch lady was really what she had been her entire life…

A caretaker.

She raised her daughters to be strong, independent women. She married a man that would rival Eru, himself, for the most pure of heart. She fostered her three grandkids, and her five great grandkids, from the day they were all born…

… She was the definition of a 'family rock'.

The 'lunch lady' is the heart of any academic institution. It is the lunch lady that loves, unconditionally. The lunch lady isn't jaded by a student actions in class- the lunch lady only sees the child's smile, as they thank her for their plate. And the lunch lady is there, every day, to make sure that every child is fed.

… Some of the children may not eat another meal that day, but the lunch lady could always be counted on to fill their stomachs...

So again, she was already ready to be the 'lunch lady'... She'd been doing it her entire life…

The lunch lady arrived at the school. She still had butterflies in her stomach. The lunch lady parked her automobile, and proceeded to walk towards the back entrance of the school. As she walked closer, the lunch lady stopped to marvel at one of the school's sign,

"Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters"

"My," the lunch lady started to say, "I can't believe that, here, I'll be able to care for some of the most special children on Arda. And not just because of their abilities…

Some of these children are scared. Their families disowned them. They need love... I will love them…"

The lunch lady then finished making her way to the kitchen…

After meeting the rest of the kitchen staff, the lunch lady then helped to finish preparing the days breakfast- eggs, toast, fruit, and bacon. The lunch lady then, finally, took her place... at the bacon station.

… Fitting, every child loves bacon- and now the lunch lady would be the one to give it to them…

As the students began arriving for breakfast, the lunch lady had her first visitor,

"Hello, ma'am! My name's Jamie!" A young man said.

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you!"

"Hello, ma'am! My name's Jamie, too!" The next young man then said.

"Well, hello! It's... very nice to meet you too!"

"Hello, ma'am! And my name's Jamie, as well!" The third young man, in line, then said.

"Hello! It's... nice to meet you too… Hey! You all look the same? Are you triplets? What's going on here?"

… The three Jamie's all laughed and then hurried away… The lunch lady chuckled, and then shook her head...

"That's just, Jamie… we call him 'Multiple Man'," the next student in line explained to the lunch lady, "Don't mind him… My name is Warren! They call me 'Angel'. I hope you have a good rest of your day, ma'am!"

"Well thank you, Warren. You have a great day yourself!"

… The lunch lady then gave Warren an extra few pieces of bacon…

When Warren realized, and looked back up at the lunch lady- she simply smiled, winked, and then looked over to serve the next student…


End file.
